mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Horatio Sanz
| birth_place = Santiago, Chile | years_active = 1994–present | occupation = Actor/Comedian }} Horatio Sanz (born June 4, 1969) is a Chilean-born American actor and comedian best known as a cast member on Saturday Night Live from 1998-2006. Sanz most recently starred alongside his former SNL castmate Chris Parnell in the Comedy Central series Big Lake. Life and career Sanz, the youngest of three sons, was born in Santiago, Chile to Sylvia and Carlos Sanz.Horatio Sanz Biography - Yahoo! Movies He grew up in the North-Pulaski neighborhood on the west side of Chicago, Illinois. Starstruck at an early age, he honed his skills in Chicago, where he performed at various theaters, including The Court Theater and The Second City. While in Chicago, Sanz was also one of the founding members of the Upright Citizens Brigade (UCB) sketch comedy and improv troupe. Sanz can still be seen regularly performing with the sketch troupe at their long-running hit improv show "ASSSSCAT 3000", at both of the UCB's popular comedy theaters located in New York City and Los Angeles. Sanz most recently acted in the ABC sitcom In The Motherhood. He played the role of Horatio the "manny" (male nanny) in early 2009.Horatio Sanz Embraces Motherhood" TV Guide. November 24, 2008. Retrieved on November 26, 2008. Sanz recently worked on comedian Nick Swardson's upcoming sketch comedy series Pretend Time with Nick Swardson, which will begin airing on Comedy Central in October 2010. Sanz and his former SNL castmate Chris Parnell currently star on Big Lake, a new Comedy Central series from executive producers Will Ferrell and Adam McKay. In November 2008, Horatio surprised fans with his first public appearance in almost a year, after having lost . "I’ve been eating better,” he admitted. Sanz quipped, “I’ve been trying to come up with a joke about how I’ve lost weight and I was going to say, 'I stopped putting nuts in my sundaes.'" He also says, "I never weighed myself when I was at my fattest, because I was scared I might die'." Sanz says he's been working out, too. In June 2009, he appeared on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon and claimed that much of his weight loss was due to the fact that he had stopped drinking alcohol.http://www.latenightwithjimmyfallon.com/ ''Saturday Night Live'' Sanz joined the cast of Saturday Night Live in September 1998. He was SNL's first Latino cast member. At the beginning of Saturday Night Live's 31st season, he was the temporary replacement for Tina Fey as Amy Poehler's Weekend Update co-anchor while Fey was on maternity leave until she resumed her duties on October 22, 2005. On September 20, 2006, Saturday Night Live announced that Sanz would not be returning. Finesse Mitchell and Chris Parnell were also dropped from the show. Sanz was the fourth cast member in SNL history to be born outside of North America after Tony Rosato, Pamela Stephenson and Morwenna Banks. Sanz returned to SNL as a guest on February 3, 2007, appearing as Elton John, and again on November 3, as presidential candidate Bill Richardson. Memorable characters on SNL *Gobi, co-host of Jarret's Room *Jasper Hahn, a cartoonist whose creations always start out as raunchy drawings of genitals. *Rick, stepfather of Kaitlin *Jeffrey's Clothing Store customer *Carol, a cheerful and crass woman *Ferey Mühtar, host of "The Ferey Mühtar Talk Show" *Manuel Pantalones, bandleader on "Showbiz Grande Explosion" *Frankie Hilbert, from the Boston Teens *Vasquez-Gomez-Vasquez Memorable impressions on SNL *Alfred Hitchcock *Elton John *Gene Shalit *Aaron Neville *Ozzy Osbourne *Rosie O'Donnell *Bill Richardson *Barney Frank *Billy Joel *Freddy Fender *Ron Jeremy *Saddam Hussein *Khalid Sheikh Mohammed *Matt LeBlanc *Jonathan Lipnicki *Kim Jong-il *Vin Diesel *Gerardo *Jerry Garcia *Bruce Vilanch *Truman Capote *Louie Anderson *Jimmy Buffett *Mr. Rogers (on the March 8, 2003 episode, as a memorial to Fred Rogers of "Mr. Rogers' Neighborhood following his death a week earlier. Sanz soloed, "Won't You Be My Neighbor?"). Film and television *''Miracle on 34th Street'' (1994) *''Saturday Night Live'' (1998–2006) *''Road Trip'' (2000) *''Fillmore!'' (2001–2004) *''Tomcats'' (2001) *''The New Guy'' (2002) *''Boat Trip'' (2003) *''Rebound'' (2005) *''The Man'' (2005) *''School for Scoundrels'' (2006) *''Lucky You'' (2007) *''Step Brothers'' (2008) *''In The Motherhood'' (2009) *''Hollywood & Wine'' (2009) *''Me Time'' (2009) *''Year One'' (2009) *''May the Best Man Win'' (2009) *''30 Rock'' (2010) *''Freak Dance'' (2010) *''Hollywood & Wine'' (2010) *''Big Lake'' (2010) *''The High Road'' (2011) Awards Horatio, a perceived proponent of cannabis, received "high" honors at High Times Magazine's 2003 Stony Awards, collecting the Stoner of the Year Award.http://hightimes.com/entertainment/aactress/160 See also *Recurring Saturday Night Live characters and sketches References External links * *Upright Citizens Brigade Theater Profile *Review of Christmas sketch show at UCB *Interview with Horatio Sanz Category:1969 births Category:Living people Category:Actors from Chicago, Illinois Category:American comedians Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:American people of Chilean descent Category:Chilean immigrants to the United States Category:ImprovOlympics Category:People from Santiago Category:Second City alumni de:Horatio Sanz it:Horatio Sanz nl:Horatio Sanz pt:Horatio Sanz